Existing connecting mechanism of a flexible pipe and an outlet device, for example, CN102947517B and EP2582889, disclosed is a hand spraying component, which has a hand sprayer, the hand sprayer is connected to the flexible pipe by a connecting device, the connecting device of the hand sprayer and the flexible pipe comprises a flexible joint with ball joint, the ball joint has a first movable joint and a second movable joint that are pivoted to each other with a liquid passage connected together, the second movable joint has flexible inner joint and the first movable joint is configured with internal thread or external thread, the spherical shaped or spherical segment shaped side end portion at the wall of the first movable joint can be kept in offset way between the movable joint pit of the second movable joint, being the first aspect, and the movable joint head of the keeping element in the internal chamber of the first movable joint, being the other aspect, therein, the keeping element has the connecting bar in the second movable joint passing through the inserting hole of the first movable joint, the keeping element has the liquid passage of the first movable joint connected to the liquid passage of the second movable joint, and the movable joint head of the keeping element has spherical segment shape outer contour, an annular groove is configured at the largest external periphery area of the spherical segment shape movable joint head of the keeping element or the largest internal periphery area of the spherical shape or spherical segment shape side end portion of the first movable joint, and an annular sealing element is disposed in the annular groove.
In the existing mechanism, the first movable joint wall is disposed with a spherical shape or spherical segment shape end side portion, the movable joint head of the keeping element has a spherical shape outer contour, the second movable joint is disposed with movable joint pit coupling to the first movable joint, the first movable joint is kept in offset way between the second movable joint and the movable joint head, the first movable joint is positioned by the second movable joint and the movable joint head. On one hand, the structure is complicated, and it requires high to the parts precision, so that it costs high, on the other hand, it is inconvenient to assemble, it may fall off during connecting.